


Uneventful afternoon

by therune



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heatwave has struck New York and Clint eavesdrops on a "conversation" held by Cap and Tony after a training session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneventful afternoon

It was one of those lazy sunday afternoons. The Avenger Mansion was nearly deserted except for Clint, Cap and Tony.

A heatwave had struck New York with tremendous force and it was ridicuslously hot outside.

Clint´s orginal plan for the day had involved cool beverages and maybe a dip in the swimming pool, but somehow he couldn´t muster the energy to even get out of his room.

Jan and Hank had went shopping. That meant that Jan went shopping and brought Hank along to carry her bags, comment on her dresses and listen to her rants about most of the fashion designers of the Big Apple. Wanda and the Vision were - Clint preferred not to even think about it. He didn´t care where Pietro had vanished to.

Thor went to fight some frostgiants in Niflheim - lucky bastard.

Clint pondered on the ratio of his desire to get himself a cool beer and of his reluctance to leave the bed. The scales tipped in favor for the alcohol after a while and he got up.

Despite the hellish temperatures Cap had insisted on a training session for Tony this morning. Clint felt a pang of symapthy for the billionaire - Cap seemed immune against heatwaves and other unfortunate circumstances and all the arguments against exercising during them. Nearly all men on earth would trade places with Tony Stark anyday, but Clint wouldn´t dream of walking a mile in Tony´s boots now.

Clint was on his way to the kitchen and to the refridgerator full of cool, liquid bits of heaven when he passed the living room. The door was not fully closed and the voices of his fellow Avengers trailing to the hallway.

"Steve" said Tony and then broke off, panting. "I...I need-". A long moan followed.

Clint really wanted to move along - nothing to see here - when he heard the rustling of clothes and "Steve, please". Tony sounded odd...so desperate. There was a certain timbre to his voice Cling had never heard before. More clothes rustling and a sharp intake of breath. "God, Steve- Please...put it in, I can´t wait any longer!"

What?! That was - No! "Time to move," Clint told himself, "get outta here, quick!" He heard a sigh.

It was like with a trainwreck - you didn´t want to stare/or eavesdrop like in that situation, but were unable to just walk away. A moan came to Clint´s ears.

Were they - could they? Clint shook himself mentally. "Come on, ol´Hawkeye, that´s still Captain America you´re talking about-" on the other hand, it was also Stark he was talking about and that man had a certain reputation. The tabloids were full of his adventures with the ladies...and rumors about other interests, too.

"Steve, god...so hot! Please...put it in" and Clint found himself in the kitchen, drowning his thoughts in alcohol.

 

Meanwhile, in the living room:

"Tony, stop acting so dramatically and plug that damn ventilator in yourself!"

 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about lying with the tags, but I didn't want to spoil it.


End file.
